The Price of Freedom
by rookmist
Summary: In an apocalyptic Great Britain, Voldemort has won by releasing a plague that has either killed or mutated all Muggles, Mudbloods and half-bloods; Harry was the last survivor fighting or so he believed. AU. Harry/Draco. Mature.
1. State of Grace

Summary: In an apocalyptic Great Britain, Voldemort has won by releasing a plague that has either killed or mutated all Muggles, Mudbloods and half-bloods; Harry was the last survivor fighting or so he believed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated to the franchise; the plot, however, is of my making.

A/N: Please review and hope you enjoy! Beta read by pqoo at lj. :3

Chapter One: State of Grace

_The days are cold but the nights colder. Everyone is gone, my friends and family have sacrificed everything for me, including their lives but I have failed them. Now, He has won and I am left alone, fighting viciously for my life in a world that has turned into nothing but mutated creatures and vicious monsters. I am the only one that fights, I stand alone._

It is quiet in the seemingly empty house. The windows are closed and the blinds are shielded shut. Only a tiny candle, shining in the darkness indicates life in the otherwise dead house.

A man sat on one of the overstuffed sofas, facing the window, his legs far apart from each other and his shoulder tense. Dark, green eyes illuminated the area as the man tilted his head back; jet black hair flopping to the side to reveal a faded lightning bolt scar in the middle of his forehead and a small frown adorning his pale, pink lips. His hands held a long shot gun in a tight grip; his fingers played with the trigger as he quickly stood to the side of the closed window, eyes narrowed as he peeks at the outside world.

His stance revealed his agitation and his eyes quickly scanned the quiet and dark streets.

"Weird," he commented with a grunt, a frown marring his features. "Those fuckers are usually out and about around this time." He sighed, letting the shotgun sag to his side; he dragged it uncaringly as he went back to where he sat. His combat boots created an ominous clanking noise, opposing the room's silence.

He slouched on the couch, feet tapping the wooden floor and an empty glass next to him gleaming in the light of the lone candle. Leaning his head back, he allowed his eyes to droop and his shoulders to sag—for once, he let his guard down to allow himself a few minutes of peace and quiet.

He was used to it the chaos though—the chaos of chasing the mutants who were vicious, and horrible and not human. Mutants that used to be his friends and acquaintances, were now watching him, waiting for him to make a mistake.

Neville.

Ron.

Hermione.

His heartstrings pulled, and he felt the burning sting of tears at the corner of his eye. He wished he could've saved them, from this plague, from this curse, from Him.

He grits his teeth and his hold on the gun tightened while he was thinking of the sick bastard that ruined the world with his gruesome beliefs and twisted mind.

"If only"—he sighed, as the sudden rush of rage left him drained and tired. He let the shotgun fall to the ground with a clatter—"I killed him when I had the chance."

This is what he spends doing now, thinking of 'what ifs' and drinking his life away.

He knows he spends too much time thinking if there are others like him. He doesn't hope anymore—he prays for one human to be in the midst of decaying bodies and contorted faces.

He jumped. His thoughts came to an abrupt stop as he heard the sound of snarling outside. He groaned but swiftly picked up his gun and marched to the front door, yanking it open roughly and cocking his gun.

"I've been waiting for you," he states, smiling grimly. He took his aim as they came closer to him, screeching and screaming. Hands were reaching and clawing at him in an attempt to grab him.

He stared at them in disgust, finding them hideous with bloodshot red eyes and grey skin, fingers that were elongated into yellowing claws and vicious white teeth, saliva dripping in excess from there thin mouths.

Voldemort sent them.

He continued to shoot them down, an odd sort of satisfaction filled him as he heard them fall one after the other. He held no remorse to killing the former humans anymore, their DNAs was too corrupted and altered to be considered humans anyways.

At first, he liked to pretend that these weren't his friends, people with families, and lovers that he was shooting to the ground, he tried to ignore the blood spattering to the ground or the tiniest twinges of pain in his lightning-bolt scar. He used to spend endless nights mourning those he had killed and, sometimes, hesitated pulling the trigger that was until he found out that they were no way they could be humans again and there was no cure.

Not anymore.

Whenever he felt guilty, he tried to reassure himself that this is what they would want, if the people knew what they had turned into, they would want him to kill them.

So he did.

He was the only one left. Everyone else, either infected by the plague or joined him, he was the only one putting up a resistance against Voldemort, and preventing him from spreading this plague past Great Britain.

"Potter!" His finger stuttered on the trigger, removed from his thoughts by the almost human-like voice. Impossible. He hadn't heard a human voice in so long.

"Help! H-help me!" He searched the congested crowd that was trying to grab at him. He shook a hand that was clawing his shirt off and shot a bullet at it, hearing the satisfying thump of it falling dead to the ground.

"Where are you?" he shouted, eyes squinting through the darkness trying to weed out the actual human in the midst of mutants.

He finally caught sight of a bright, grey eyes relatively close to him and without thinking he leaned against the fence and he thrust his hand into the crowd, hoping that he would not get infected as he screamed, "Grab my hand!"

A clammy and shaking hand slowly grabbed onto his and he roughly pulled the relatively light body over the fence. They stumbled back onto the ground, chest heaving and exhausted. Harry turned his head to the person next to him and hoped with every fibre in his body that he wasn't infected.

The man he realised was sobbing and shaking from fear, and he felt a strong urge to wrap an arm around him and protect him.

"I guess you don't remember me, eh, Potter?" The man next to him said, unconsciously scooting closer to him as the mutants began to slam into the fence again.

Harry turned to him, confused, studying those stormy grey eyes and blonde hair—

"For fucks sake—Malfoy?!"


	2. Be My Escape

**Author's Note**: Thanks for all the reviews! Enjoy and remember to leave a review! Beta read by pqoo at lj.

**Chapter Two: Be My Escape**

_Hermione died first. She was captured from her home one night; I remember Ron in hysterics, fire calling me in the middle of the night yelling that they had been attacked and Hermione was gone._

_It wasn't until later that we found out she was captured by Voldemort and named "Project XXY"; she was experimented on. I dreamt it. The memories Tom had viciously inserted in my mind wouldn't make me forget._

_I watched helplessly as scientists hired by that monster removed Hermione's DNA and altered it, before injecting it back into her. I couldn't do anything as she transformed into a monster too—a mutated and hideous beast that snarled and growled. I could only watch as one of the few Muggle scientists that was on the project, pulled out a gun and shot Hermione in between the eyes. She was dead before she had even hit the ground._

"In the flesh," Draco muttered, pressed up tightly against Harry's side as the fence that separated the mutants from them bent under their vicious force.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Malfoy?" Harry snapped, standing up and looking menacing with the shotgun in his hand and his cold, green eyes gleaming in the night.

"I—" Draco hesitated, suddenly feeling very self-conscious and unsure of himself. He looked tiny compared to Harry's tall form towering over him.

"I wanted out."

Harry threw his head back and let out a laugh. He abruptly stopped and snarled. "You wanted out? Why? Did he threaten to use the virus on you and see what happened?"

Draco dropped his head again and Harry instantly knew that was exactly was the case. "You're pathetic, Malfoy. You stood by and did nothing as he used that virus on every non-pureblood in Britain but when he turns it on you, now you have a voice?!"

"I was afraid alright!" Draco snarled, lifting his head up to reveal his teary grey eyes. "Not everyone can be as brave as you, Potter."

There was a thick silence after the outburst, only the clanking of the fence was heard and snarls of the creatures as they continued to try to rip through the wards Harry had set up around the house.

Harry lifted his shotgun once more, rolling his eyes as Draco shot him a fearful look. "I'm not going to shoot you, Malfoy. Get inside."

He didn't need to be told twice. Draco quickly scrambled to the open door and entered the house.

Harry shook his head, turning back toward the mutants. Without any effort, he cocked his gun and shot the rest that were still trying to force their way in. The chaos died down in an instant and he looked at the dead mutants in front of him—carcasses covered in blood. He turned around, still unable to look at the sight and praying for the morning to come when the sun would turn the bodies into ash.

He sighed, feeling exhausted as he turned and headed back into the house. He propped his gun against the entrance and spotted the blond sitting in the living room, arms wrapped around his shivering body.

"What do you think you're playing at, Malfoy?" Harry hissed, his glare causing the blond to shrink further into the chair.

"He wanted to use it on me," Draco croaked, his face pale and his eyes wide in fear. "He wanted to see what the virus would do to a pureblood—if it would make us superhuman."

Harry looked at him in pity, understanding what it was like to be fucked over and how it felt to be played with.

It was a tense silence between the two; Harry not knowing what to say and Draco too afraid to say anything.

"Look, thanks for saving me and I didn't expect you to let me stay so I'll just be leaving," Draco finally said. He was foolish to even think to look for Potter; of course, he wouldn't let him stay. They were enemies, they hated each other ever since their Hogwarts days—

"No!" Harry said quickly, grabbing one of Draco's thin wrists as he began to stand.

He didn't know what made him do it but when he heard Draco's word, he felt agony knowing the only human he knew would leave and he would be alone again. He didn't care that it was Draco Malfoy, he didn't care he was a slimy git or a coward or—

"You can stay," he said firmly, he didn't want to lose him, he realised, and the thought shook his very core. "If you left now, you wouldn't survive a day out there."

"Thank you," Draco whispered, his head bowed.

Harry grunted, confused as to why he didn't let his archenemy go die in that wilderness but reasoned that it was his 'saving people thing' and not his loneliness that made him eager to let him stay.

"I swear to god, Malfoy, if this is a trap," he growled, letting the threat hang thick in the air.

"It's not!" he snapped, glaring at him. "I really want to do this. I want to help you kill him."

Harry stared at the blonde, surprised at the declaration. Harry never thought of killing him, just surviving and hoping that maybe one day he could find a spell or potion or something to cure the ones that were affected.

But never killing.

With that, he realised he did have to kill him or else he would be killed and the deaths of his friends and family would be in vain. But could he really? The thought of killing Voldemort's mutants still sent him hoping that death was what they would want. He couldn't bear to think of it.

Harry nodded, without thought. "Fine, but you has to go through some training to survive. I'm not going to be hanging around saving your ass all the time."

Draco looked at him, stricken, "I beg your pardon?"

Harry grinned, ruefully. "You heard me, Malfoy, you're going to learn how to use a gun and actually fight."

Harry barked in laughter at Draco's disturbed look and his mumbling consisting of, "What the bloody hell is a gun?"

Harry shook his head and said, "Come on, I'll show you where you can sleep," before turning and heading up the stairs, taking them by two.

Draco glared behind him, quickly running after him, "Potter! I demand you tell me this instant what you meant by 'training'. I will not go about like a caveman killing those things—I refuse to!"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Oh Merlin, do you ever shut up?" Harry turned to him, hands on his hip and mouth twitching in amusement.

Draco huffed and crossed his arms, nose tilted up in the air and a pout gracing his lips.

Harry grabbed his thin—too thin to be healthy—wrist and whispered, "Training starts tomorrow," before pushing him through the open door that lead to his room. He chuckled as he caught sight of Draco's horrified face and headed to his own room.

They were all each other had for the moment and now that Harry had someone to protect—even if it was Malfoy—he wouldn't let Voldemort get a chance to take that away from him.

He had a reason to fight again.

**X**


	3. Bulletproof

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming! Hope everyone enjoyed their Christmas, last update of the year so till next year! :3 Beta read by pqoo at lj.**  
**

**Chapter 3: Bulletproof**

_It was later after numerous other Muggleborn kidnappings and deaths that we found the virus worked by adding a magical 24th chromosome to the person's genome. Voldemort hoped this 24th extra set of gene would add a magical part to their DNA and turn them into fully magical wizards or wizards. It didn't. It mutated and attacked every single DNA strip and the result was something not magical and definitely not human._

The next morning Draco was woken up by a pair of green eyes staring at him, causing him to jump and fall off the bed.

"Merlin!" he gasped, his limbs tangled in the sheets as he struggled to regain composure.

"Time for training, be ready in five." Harry stated, curtly, his arms crossed while watching Draco struggle to untangle himself from the ground.

Draco groaned when he noticed that the sun had not yet risen. "Can I at least get some privacy?" he asked, noticing that Harry wasn't budging from where he stood.

Harry raised his hands up in surrender, a small chuckle escaping his lips as he turned around and left, closing the door behind him.

Draco let out a breath, letting his head fall back against the side of the bed and his eyes droop close. He felt his stomach churn in anxiety at the thought of the training that was to commence in just a few minutes and wasn't sure he was brave enough for this.

"Malfoy, I'm waiting!" Draco flinched at the sound of Harry's voice though muffled, still held a cold and impatient tone to it.

"I said I was coming!" Draco snapped. huffing as he finally untangled himself from his sheets and got up to stretch. He looked down at what he was wearing and his nose crinkled at the stench exuding from his clothes.

He patted his pants, hoping and praying that his wand did not fall during the chaos of last night. "Please, please, be here"—he patted his back pockets and—"Aha! Success!"

"Malfoy, what is taking—NO!"

Draco looked up startled and only had time to see Harry lunge and a dull ache settled in the back of his skill. He heard the sound of his wands slapping against the hardwood floor.

"Are you mad!" Draco gasped; coughing trying to catch his breath. "I was just trying to use a cleaning spell!"

"It doesn't matter," Harry growled. He removed himself from Draco to snatch the wand that lay above his head. "The mutants love magic, one spell would had brought a hoard of them to us."

Draco eyes widened, startled at the revelation. "I—I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't," Harry huffed; he stood and pocketed Draco's wand. "I'll hold on to your wand. I'll keep it where I keep mine."

"So, you expect me to live like a Muggle?" Draco looked stricken at the idea and his hand already itched for his confiscated wand.

"Yes." Harry said simply, extending a hand to him. "Deal with it."

"This is bloody mad," Draco muttered, grabbing a hold of Harry's hand.

"Welcome to my life, Malfoy." Harry said, shooting him a wry grin as he pulled him out of the room and down the stairs. "Come on, we're already behind schedule."

"But I stink," Draco whined.

"You'll live."

Draco shot him a glare before he blushed as he realized that their hands were still intertwined, he pulled his hand away from Harry's and cradled it close to his chest. "Where are we going?"

"The basement." Harry replied, kneeling on the ground to pull a rug to the side that revealed a hidden door. He quickly pulled the door open and stood, looking at Draco.

"After you, Princess," Harry said mockingly causing Draco to glare but with a huff, he descended down the stairs to find a dimly lit area that was relatively empty with two large wardrobes in one of the corners and several makeshift dummies in the middle of the room.

"Hmm, now let's see," Harry began, turning his green eyes to look Draco up and down. "I think we should start you with a pistol."

"What's that?" Draco asked, curiously.

"It's a type of Muggle weapon used to kill. It's very effective against the mutants," Harry replied, distractedly as he went towards the wardrobe, opened it, and rummaged through. "Ah, here we are."

He took a hold of Draco's hands and placed the silver pistol in Draco's making sure the blonde had a proper hold on the weapon and led him to the end wall where a large paper with a poorly drawn human was hanging. There were already numerous bullet holes in it.

"Nice portrait," Draco muttered, as he stood in front of the target.

"Focus," Harry growled as he roughly took grasp of Draco's hands and lifted them up to aim at the head of the target. "This is serious, Draco. If you make one mistake out there then _you will die._"

Draco gulped, nodding shakily and his hold on the piece of weapon tightened, becoming loose when Harry's hands covered his own and with a gentle push of both their fingers, pulled the trigger. He jumped as a loud bang resounded in the basement; his heart speeding up and his eyes trained at the place where the bullet hit. Exactly in the middle of the target's forehead.

"Woah," Draco breathed. "How did you get so good?"

"Practice."

"Oh," Draco responded, suddenly feeling extremely uncomfortable with the curt reply. He felt curious but knew it wasn't in his place to pry into Potter's life.

Not that he wouldn't, of course.

"So, you've been here since…" Draco trailed off not knowing how to properly word his question.

"—since Hermione died?" Harry finished, letting go of Draco's hands, in order to take a step away from. His eyes clouded with grief and sorrow for a brief second before they were void of emotion. "Yeah. With Neville, Ron, and I. We were trying to find a cure."

"Were?" Draco asked, tilting his head to the side in question.

"After—" Harry cleared his throat as his voice cracked; talking about his friend's deaths was still hard to do. "After Ron and Neville died, I-I kind of stopped the research."

"What! Why? I want to see it."

"It's no use; it was a dead end anyways." Harry voice was firm. He would not be swayed otherwise. "Lift your arm higher, always try to aim for the head, it kills them faster."

Draco frowned but nodded, noticing the change of subject and let it drop. They worked like that for hours; Harry directing Draco into how to properly use a pistol and Draco practising on his aim. It was nearing dusk when Harry told him to stop.

"Now, let's put your training into practise," Harry said, his smile feral. He grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him from the basement.

"W-what!" Draco gasped, struggling as he realised that they were heading towards the front door. "But I'm not ready."

"You think I was ready when I first had to defend myself?" Harry retorted as he took his shotgun that sat where he left it, before he opened the door.

Draco whimpered, his arms shaking as he held tightly onto his pistol, already seeing the emergence of mutants walking slowly towards them.

"Do they come every night?" Draco asked, as he cocked his gun; his heart racing.

"Most nights," Harry said, nodding. "It's like they can smell my magic coming off me."

"Oh bloody brilliant," Draco muttered. Taking a deep breath, he took aim.

There was only three this time compared to the six from last night of which Draco was entirely grateful for.

He tightened his grip on the pistol to stop his hands from shaking, and with only a minute of hesitance pulled the trigger.

Blood splattered to the pavement and a loud bang was heard before the mutant fell to the ground and Harry threw him a proud grin.

"I did it," Draco said, amazed and eyes wide as he watched Harry take out the other two. "I really did it."

"Not bad," Harry said, nodding his head.

Draco grinned, opening the fence to go run towards the fallen bodies, momentarily forgetting that these were mutants and there could be more arriving at any minute. But his excitement would not let him see reason and he dropped to his knees in front of the body.

He let out a whoop. "Right between the eyes, Harry!" He smiled, looking back down at the dead body to really _look _at it and his smile fell as his eyes widened in horror.

It had a pug face, brown hair that was styled in a bob cut and red glazed eyes that Draco knew once as a soft brown.

"No, no no no," Draco muttered, tears building in his eyes as he grabbed the head of the mutant and laid it on his lap. He traced the face that he would recognise anywhere. "Pansy?"

"Draco…" Harry was standing behind him now, looking around the dark street for anymore mutants. "Draco, remember what I said—my magic, it attracts them. We have to go back."

"I can't leave her," Draco sobbed, rocking with the corpse. "She was my best friend. _Oh, Pansy_."

Harry sighed frustrated but understood Draco's pain, he too had to kill his own best friends when they had turned.

"Draco, we have to get out of here…_now_," Harry said. Growls and snarls filled the air as more mutants started to arrive.

"We were supposed to get married," Draco whispered, his eyes on the corpse. Harry couldn't deal with this at the moment. Any second now, a mutant would jump out and Draco would find himself with red eyes too.

"Let's go!" His eyes dark with anger, Harry grabbed a hold of Draco and dragged him away from the corpse. "Leave her! That isn't Pansy anymore!"

"No!" He couldn't leave her; she was one of the few things of his past life—he was happy and Pansy would stand by him and, it was a time before the war began.

Harry quickly walked back to the house, dragging a stumbling Draco with him. He knew if he looked back he would see more than three mutants walking hungrily towards them. He cursed as he closed the fence behind them and felt the wards go up once again. He held onto Draco's thrashing body and pushed him inside the house.

"No! I have to save her! There's a way to save her! Pansy—" he was cut off by the sound of Harry slamming the door.

Draco's anguished cries filled the house with despair.

**X**


	4. Run

**Notes:** Happy New Year everyone! Thanks for the reviews, they mean alot to me : ) So, continue reviewing! Beta read by iceyard at livejournal!

**Chapter 4: Run**

_I tried to kill Ron peacefully when he turned. While looking for food, a mutant had surprised us from behind and bit Ron. When Neville and I brought him back to the house, it had already started; he was turning. It began with a fever that was so high, if either of us touched him, we would get burned. Then the convulsions came and his eyes began to turn red. The last of his humanity was spent rasping, "Harry, kill me. Kill me." I did. I watched as my best friend's brain splattered on the ground._

Harry stood awkwardly near the entrance of the door. A slight grimace marred his face, indicating his discomfort at the distressed blond in front of him. He wasn't sure whether he should let him grieve or comfort him.

"Get up," he chose to say instead, going with the coldness he was used to and not daring to tread on unknown territory—emotions. "Oh for Merlin's sake—" He sighed in exasperation as he pulled Draco up to his feet and dragged him into the dark living room; ignoring the man's soft sobs and stumbling feet. He pushed him down on the sofa and watched Draco plop down with as lump.

He studied Draco for a minute, noting how disheveled he looked with red-rimmed eyes and a blotchy face. This man in front of him did not remind him of the archenemy he once knew.  
He rolled his shoulders and shifted from one foot to the other, unsure of what to say or do next. This was new for him—he did not do well with comforting crying people. Not like he used to.

"I'll go make tea," he mumbled and then turned on his heels to make his way towards the kitchen.

He tried to walk slowly, tried not to make any noise, keen on trying to decipher whether the mutants that were still outside he was hearing or the wind when he passed one of the windows.

He sighed as he entered the kitchen, turned on the stovetop and rummaged the top shelf for a clean kettle. He poured water into the kettle before he slammed it on the stove and sat in one of the stiff chairs at the table.

"Fuck." He lowered his head on his shaking hands as the events of tonight hit him full force. It was so easy for the mutants to remain nameless and faceless when he didn't know who they were, to know that one of his classmates had died—that Pansy was one of those Slytherins that used to taunt and fight him turned into a monster—shook him.

He couldn't even begin to imagine how Draco felt.

He let out another sigh when the kettle began to whistle and moved to remove it from the stove. He grabbed two cups before heading back to Draco, hoping with all his magic that he was calmer and not crying anymore.

"I'm sorry about your girlfriend," Harry said first, he set the kettle and the cups on the table that was in the middle of the room before he sat across from where Draco sat huddled in the couch.

"She wasn't really," Draco whispered. H looked down at his hands that were still bright red and stuck of blood and decay. "We were only going to get married for convenience."

Harry shot him a confused look, not sure what he meant.

Draco gave him a cold stare, his eyes red rimmed. "I'm gay." Harry could tell Draco was restraining from letting out one of his famous sneers of which Harry was grateful of because it would only cause him to want to punch the blond boy in the face.

Harry jumped, not certain if he was more surprised at the revelation or the fact that Malfoy was telling him. "Oh—well, I never would have guessed."

"Look if you have something against gays just—"

"No, I don't." Harry said, soothingly, "I promise I don't...honestly."

Draco still looked wary, but relaxed a little in relief. "Even if it was a marriage of convenience, I still loved her. She was my best friend."

Harry sighed, hesitating before he scooted closer to Draco; his hand hovered for a moment before he laid his hand on Draco's knee, hoping that it would give him some comfort. "Look, I'm sorry. I truly am. I know what it's like to lose a friend." _To your own hand_was left unsaid and Harry knew it would not be received well.

"Thank you, Potter." Draco muttered, gratefully, letting out a small sniffle as he tried to dry away his tears.

Harry coughed, looking away as he nodded stiffly, patting Draco's leg once more in an awkward gesture before he got up, he was so unused to giving comfort and he hated when people cried.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?" Harry looked at him curiously.

Draco hesitated for a moment, his eyes trained to his clenched fist before he looked up at him, his eyes steely and full of determination. "I want to see those research papers; I want to see if I can make a cure."

"No." Harry said, firmly, his back stiff and his eyes hard. "They were useless, you wouldn't find any inform—"

"Just let me see them!" Draco snapped; his stare unwavering as he interrupted Harry. "I don't want to have this happen again…if there was a cure maybe—maybe I could've saved her."

Harry looked at him in sympathy, understanding the guilt and turmoil that the blonde was probably going through now.

Harry sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Alright, alright I'll show them to you—but don't get your hopes up!" He quickly added as he saw Draco's face light up with joy.

"I won't," Draco promised but the way he was biting his lower lip to wipe the grin from his face Harry knew he was lying. "Maybe, I can create an antivirus that can help prevent or reverse the virus!"

Harry said nothing, leaning back against the couch and letting Draco spew out different ideas on possible cures—he didn't have the heart to remove the hope that glinted in Draco's grey eyes.

. . . .

"So, how is the virus transferred?" Draco asked, it was a little past midnight now and Harry was beginning to feel sleepy but knew Draco wouldn't let him go until all his questions were answered. Harry admired the blond's commitment to finding the cure, knowing it would be a huge breakthrough if he did find one.

"Through any bodily fluids—saliva, blood, bites" Harry began listing off on his fingers "semen I'm presuming also. The virus is a corruption of the person's DNA; Voldemort idea with spreading the virus was if he couldn't kill all non-magical beings than maybe trying to turn them magical would work, it didn't." Harry voice was bitter as he ended his explanation, the thought of what Voldemort had done in these past few years made him sick to his stomach.

"So, when someone is turned what are the symptoms?"

"From what I've seen: a high fever, red eyes, and excruciating pain when someone is turned." Harry voice was detached and emotionless.

Draco nodded, thoughtfully; he gnawed at his bottom lip as he jotted down various little notes on the parchment in front of him. "Have you examined one of the mutants before?"

Harry looked at him alarmed as if the idea was totally ludicrous and wild and—

"That's actually bloody brilliant!" Harry exclaimed, his thoughts running a mile per hour as he thought what he could've learned if he just bloody captured a mutant. "If we could get a mutant and examine its blood, we could even try a few anti-viruses once you make them on them."

It was dangerous but the risk was worth it.

"Does that mean we have to go back out there?" Draco said, his brows furrowed and he bit his lip and Harry knew he was afraid and he didn't blame him.

"Not tonight." Harry assured, having a little mercy on the blond who looked drained and exhausted. He rose to his feet and stretched, pausing a minute to realise that the mutants were gone now and he sagged. "Let's go to bed, we'll figure something out tomorrow night."

Draco nodded, his eyes dropping as he rose slowly to his feet and shot Harry a look before giving him a shy smile, "Goodnight, Harry. Thank you for everything."

Harry shot him a surprised look before he nodded, "Good Night."

. . . .

"Harry, there's no food." Draco said, flatly as he sat in the kitchen, frowning as he watched the brunet stumble into the room; his hair mussed and bags under his eyes he looked exhausted as if he didn't sleep at all last night.

"We'll go look for some," He replied, sitting heavily on the chair next to Draco's.

"Can't we just summon some here?" Draco groaned, letting his head fall onto the table. He was not too keen in leaving the safety of the house any time soon.

"Remember, Malfoy, no magic." Harry said simply, standing up. "Unless you want to starve."

Draco glared at his retreating form before he let out a sigh, "I suppose I'll get ready then." Bitterness dripped in his every word as he stood from the table and followed Harry out.

It didn't take long before the both were in front of the front door, Harry noted Draco's nervousness as he fidgeted and fussed with his pistol, cursing loudly when his shaking hands couldn't put the bullets in correctly.

"Oh, give it here." He muttered impatiently, taking pity on the blond grabbing the pistol from the blond's hand and putting in the bullets and cocking the weapon. He handed the weapon back to Draco and said, "Don't look so frightful, I won't let anything happen to you."

Draco resisted the urge to say something scathing as he nodded stiffly as Harry opened the door and both men walked out of the house.

Draco breathed in deeply, his eyes squinting as sunlight hit his face directly. He paused for a moment to bask as the sunrays hit his pale skin. This was the first time in a long time he was out in daylight and he noted how peaceful and calm everything was, he found it hard for a moment to believe that this was the same place as last night.

"It's about midday," Harry noted, "There isn't a store close to here for miles, so we might as well start walking if we want to get back before dusk."

Draco nodded as he quickly got into step with the brunet; more relaxed knowing that there was only a slim chance to none that they would encounter another mutant.

They walked in silence, the only sound for the next hour were their heavy footsteps—of which Draco was grateful for, he didn't feel the urge to talk nor did he want to; he was satisfied with the silence.

"Look!" Draco was startled out of his thoughts, as he bumped into Harry's back as Harry came to an abrupt stop. He shifted to the side to see where Harry was pointing at and saw a grocery store in front of them.

"Finally!" Draco exclaimed, his stomach letting out a rumble as he quickly moved past Harry and headed towards the abandoned store.

"Take as much as you can carry," Harry said, quickly coming up behind him as he too entered the store, he moved through the aisles grabbing anything that wasn't perishable and dropping into a bag that he had pulled out from his pocket.

"These are all Muggle stuff!" Draco realized, eyeing a box of cereal critically as he frowned in distaste.

"Does it matter?" Harry snapped. His green eyes were alight with anger at Draco's complaint.

Draco groaned, resigned to his fate as he picked up two boxes of the cereal while muttering bitterly under his breath. He moved through the aisle as Harry was, grabbing what he can until he could no longer hold anything else without it falling.

"Ready." Draco said. He smiled gratefully as he saw Harry hand him three plastic bags that he quickly dropped his items in before exiting.

"This should be enough for a week." Harry said, his face was looking up to the sky; the sun was setting quickly and Draco knew they were running out of time before the mutants would emerge. "We better get going."

The next hour passed on just as swift as they once again walked in silence, both of their hands filled with food and their steps heavy as fatigue began to wear them down.

"We've been walking forever!" Draco moaned, his back hunched and his feet dragging. "How much longer?"

His eyes narrowed and focused to something in front of him. "Shut up!" Harry snapped, "Fuck, fuck, fuck—"

"What?" Draco demanded, shoving Harry to the side and his eyes widened as he saw at least fifteen or more mutants surrounding the house where he had lived for the past few days.

"This is not good..." Draco breathed, dropping the bags he was holding in terror.

"We have to go." Harry said, his face dark with grim; he knew they couldn't fight them off. Draco was too inexperienced and he knew more would be coming as soon as the sun finally settled. "We have to run."

"But where?" Draco said, looking at the brunet for assurance and he hoped he knew what to do.

"I don't know but anywhere but here." He grabbed Draco's hand and began pulling him away from the house, his home for the past two years.

Not anymore.

He closed his eyes briefly in grief, knowing that once he was gone from that area the wards would fall and the mutants would viciously tear the house apart.

"B-but the food—" Draco began, his eyes on the three bags he had dropped on the floor.

"Fuck the food!" Harry snarled, quickening his steps causing Draco to stumble to keep up with him. They couldn't stay there any longer or else they would be spotted Harry knew and he never looked back as he felt the wards weaken and die away or when the mutants broke through the fence and the first window was shattered.

He couldn't, he wouldn't.

**X**


	5. Friend or Foe

**Author's Note: **Chapter five, enjoy! & always leave a review! they always make my week : )

**The Price of Freedom**

_Chapter Five_

Friend or Foe

_I assume most of you are now wondering 'What ever happened to Neville, then?'- I'm wondering the same thing as well._

Harry didn't know how long or how far they had walked; all he knew was that as long as they didn't stop they would be safe.

"Merlin, it's so dark, let's rest until the morning." Draco suggested, squinting harshly in an attempt to see through the thick darkness of the night.

"We can't stop, Draco," Harry said curtly, his shotgun was held tightly in between his hands, his green eyes were focused forward as he lead Draco farther and farther away from the house. "Stopping is just asking for those mutants to come and attack us while we are asleep."

Draco frowned at him, his legs ached and he was exhausted from the activities of the day, he would give anything to fall into a nice, warm bed and sleep away his problems. "Then let's find shelter, we can't just keep walking forever, Harry."

Draco growled as Harry ignored him completely, instead quickening his steps to move further away from the blond and his constant chatter.

"Harry!" Draco ran to catch up with him and grabbed the hem of his shirt to stop the brunet from moving. "Listen to me! Stop ignoring me, dammit." Draco turned him around so that Harry was facing him, his anger growing when Harry just bent his head down to avoid looking at Draco.

"Look at me!" Draco shouted he didn't know why Harry ignoring him bothered him so much but it did- it always had even during their Hogwarts years, he yearned for Harry's attention.

Harry snapped his head up to look at Draco when he shouted and Draco took a step back as he saw the taller man's eyes glazed and red rimmed.

"Harry," Draco breathed, he lifted his hand up almost to touch Harry's cheek but thought better of it at the last minute and dropped his hand to his side. "Are you crying?"

Harry didn't respond, he just sent him a withering glare before turning away from him and wiping his eyes swiftly, he stood stiffly a distance away from Draco and Draco watched him in worry. It shook him to see Harry like this, Harry who was strong, brave, and courageous; who always knew what to do at the right time and the right moment.

To see Harry look like he had truly given up scared him to no end.

"I don't think I can do this alone, Draco." Harry muttered, his hands held in tight fists. "I've lost everything, I am all alone."

Draco felt his heart break for Harry who was thrust into this situation not by choice but by duty.

"Harry, this-" Draco paused, not sure what to say. "It's going to be okay, we'll get through this. We'll kill him" He moved closer to the brunet until his chest was touching Harry's back and wrapped his arms around Harry's middle, it was an awkward hug but it would do. "Together."

"Together?" Harry choked his voice thick with emotions as he let Draco hug him. It felt nice to have someone hug him, it made him feel warm and wanted, like what he was fighting for did matter to someone.

"Together." Draco repeated firmly, his eyes were shut and he laid his head against the middle of Harry's strong back. "We'll get through all of this together."

They stayed like that for a while in the middle of the road; finding strength within the other.

"We should go find somewhere to stay for the night." Harry said stoically, he felt Draco releasing his hold of him and moving to stand beside him. Harry instantly missed his embrace and grabbed his hand giving it a squeeze.

"Thanks, Malfoy." Harry said, before he let Draco's hand go and began to walk again. Draco lip quirked up in a tiny smile as he began to follow the boy-who-lived in their pursuit for shelter.

They walked on in comfortable silence, Harry was straining to hear for any mutants following them and Draco was looking at their surrounding with curiosity.

"Wow, this whole town is completely destroyed." Draco spoke after a moment, as he pointed out destroyed houses and the scattered debris on the road and sidewalks.

Harry nodded, "It was one of the last towns Voldemort attacked that were full of magical beings, they fought but it just wasn't enough."

"I really don't know what has been going on these last two years, do I?" Draco muttered, his head bowed

"Nope." Harry simple reply came with a curious side glance. "I've been meaning to ask you about that; how did you not know?"

"My mother and I hid in the manor, I knew that my father was involved with what was happening with him but it wasn't until my father started using the manor as their place of meeting that I started realising what was going on."

"How long was that?" Harry questioned

"About two weeks ago," Draco muttered, his face was pinched as if in pain. "When I overheard what they were trying to do with _me_, I panicked and ran. I left my fucking mother with those monsters, Harry!"

"Calm down," Harry said soothingly, his green eyes on the hysterical man. "We'll get her back, don't worry."

Draco just nodded silently, hoping that Harry's words were true; for his mother's sake, at least.

"Let's keep walking," Harry urged, taking a hold on to Draco's shoulder to pull him forward. "I think there's a cottage just a couple minutes ahead, we can stay there until the morning."

"Sounds like a plan." Draco said, nodding; only getting ahead a few steps before Harry stopped him once more.

"Wait," Harry said, he stood stiffly and Draco wondered if he was even breathing. "I heard something…just now."

Draco gulped, clutching his pistol a little tighter. "I didn't hear anything."

Harry opened his mouth to reply when suddenly a great howl resounded around them and Harry shut his mouth and gave Draco a glare. "You didn't hear that either, I suppose."

Draco wasn't even listening to him anymore, his body frozen in fear as he heard the sound of tumbling footsteps heading their way.

"Shit! Run, Draco!" Harry shouted before he began to sprint away, his large gun held tightly to his chest as he ran, his breathing coming in harsh pants as he stumbled oer loose branches and debris. He could vaguely hear Draco's footsteps behind him just as hurried as his own.

"They are ganging up on us fast, Harry!" Draco shouted, he couldn't help glancing behind him and seeing those ugly faces snarling at them. He could see some were running after them on all fours, trying to catch up with them quickly.

"Just keep running!" Harry said, his sides were burning and his eyes were burning as the harsh night wind whipped against his face. "We're almost there."

Draco whimpered, not sure if he could continue running as his legs were already tired from all their walking already. The houses were becoming less and less, the more they ran and soon, they found themselves in an open field.

"Look, there!" Harry said, his chest heaving from all the running. Draco looked at where he was pointing to see a small cottage with a little fence surrounding it; Draco gave a shout of relief.

Draco felt a new burst of adrenaline as he ran a little bit faster as the cottage was just a few meters away.

Harry arrived in front of the fence first and with a little shove, he was able to open the rusty fence and turned to see Draco almost nearing the fence.

Draco gasped as his foot got caught in a branch and he stumbled on to the ground, his pistol flying from his hand and a few feet away from him, he laid there for a moment dazed and vision blurring as mutants began to surround him. He shut his eyes tightly prepared for the end when suddenly a loud bang filled his ear and he opened his eyes just in time to see blood splatter on the ground and his face as a mutant fell and Harry cocked his gun for a second shot.

"Get up, Draco!" Harry snarled at him, as he pointed his gun and shot at another mutant, this time hitting the creature at the shoulder.

Draco shook his head to clear his head from the fuzziness he was feeling as Harry continued to shoot the mutants that were trying to close in on him. He pushed himself off the ground and continued his run, only stopping once to bend down to pick his weapon before he finally arrived in front of the fence, he quickly got in and closed it.

Draco watched as one of the mutants tried to touch the fence to tear it away but was instead electrocuted and flung away from the cottage.

"Brilliant." Harry breathed, his shoulder sagging in relief. "It's magiced."

Draco felt he could cry in relief at that very moment but instead, turned to Harry and said, "Thanks, Potter, for saving me back then."

Harry nodded, a slight smile on his face. "It's no big deal." He then turned and entered the cottage with Draco following quietly behind.

The cottage was larger than what it seemed from the outside, it held a spacious living room and kitchen, and they could spot a pair of stairs that most likely headed upstairs.

"I wonder who lived here." Draco said aloud as he closed the door behind him and laid his pistol down on a table near the door.

Harry just shrugged, as he dragged Draco to the kitchen to find something to eat. They would worry about trespassing later.

"Gesh, I'm starving." Draco groaned as he opened the refrigerator to find something to eat.

"Ditto." Harry muttered, standing behind him and leaning against Draco's back to take a look inside the fridge also.

"Freeze!" Harry and Draco's blood ran cold as they heard a gruff voice shout behind them, Draco gulped as Harry straightened up slowly before he too stood straight, their backs to the person that was standing near the kitchen entrance.

They heard a gun cock before, "Both of you, hands in the air and turn around slowly so I can see you filth."

They obliged, raising their hands above their heads before they turned to the stranger. The tall stranger had shaggy brown hair with dark brown eyes; his thin lips were in a frown as he gazed at both at them critically.

Harry paled as he saw those brown eyes and he knew, "Jesus Christ—Neville?!"

**X**


End file.
